This invention relates to a lanyard strap and link for use for holding an envelope that displays the name and other indicia of its user.
Numerous types of name tags have been developed in the prior art, and the assignee of the applicant herein, possesses a couple of patents upon a biodegradable type of badge, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,087,461, and 8,001,710, both of which show various style of clamps, for securing with a lanyard, and which attach with the foldable sheet forming an envelope for holding the name badge of the user. In one instance, the badge incorporates a pair of to such clamps, while in the second patent a singular clamp is presented proximate the center of the foldable envelope, to secure it to its lanyard, and thence to the person of the user. Both of these previously patented badges are formed of various biodegradable materials, including biodegradable polymers, that form at least the clamp, and the envelope, of their shown structures.
Other prior art lanyards can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,119, upon a cord lanyard, which shows its integral link, that does have locking indentations and clamping hooks, that hold the ends of the cord in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,785, shows another lanyard connector and system. This device comprises a connector having a male buckle portion and a female buckle portion, the ends of the lanyard being secured with the female portion, while the male buckle portion can receive an attachment thereon, for securement, apparently, of an envelope thereto.
The patent to Bernier, U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,709, shows a snap fastener, formed as a one piece snap fastener, which is used just for that purpose, as a fastener, itself.
The United States patent to Frison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,104, shows a tag and card holder, and which shows how the tag can be impaled onto its envelope, to secure it in position.
There are many other lanyard type of connecting devices, but they are far more complex structured, as can be noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. D741,213, D730,986, the retractable lanyard of U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,532, the locking link assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 8,756,771, the badge lanyard shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,904, the attachable neck lanyard slider as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,446, a complex lanyard buckle connector as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,273, the published application No. US 2006/0250254, and the tag keeper as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,506. These are examples of different styles of lanyard holders and various links.